what should have happened
by Burnbee
Summary: This is the story of what happened when Barnacles caught Kwazii before he could run away. This based off of my story 'This is what happens on vacation' This is only a one shot.


"this 'clubbing' is a very strange ritual..." Shellington said.  
"Kwazii seems to enjoy the dancing." Inkling said.  
"Oh! Thats what they're doing!" Peso exclaimed. Kwazii, picking up on the 'dancing' other men were doing, was brake dancing and had almost the entire clubs attention. Barnacles was across the club looking very uncomfortable as several women tried to dance with him.  
"poor Captain." Shellington said.  
"I'll go save him." Dashi laughed. she managed to dance her way over to him. "need some help sir?" Dashi ask.  
"yes please." Barnacles replied. Dashi chuckled.  
"alright you guys, he's gay." Dashi said. the women frowned and backed off.  
"do you have to tell everyone?" Barnacles ask.  
"it was the only way to get rid of them. have you seen Kwazii? he's like the master of the dance floor!" Dashi exclaimed. Barnacles looked over.  
"how does he dance like that?" Barnacles ask. Dashi handed him the drink she was holding for Kwazii.  
"he kocked back about six of these." Dashi said. Barnacles sniffed.  
"taquilla?" Barnacles ask.  
"and something else that I have no idea what it is." Dashi said. "go ahead, try it, it's disgusting!" Dashi added. Barnacles grimanced.  
"oh well, buttons up I guess..." Barnacles mumbled. he made a face one he downed it and gagged.  
"what the hell?! how does he drink this?" Barnacles ask.  
"after about the third one, it's not really that bad." Dashi said. Barnacles shook his head.  
"i'll stick to beer and whiskey." Barnacles muttered taking a swig of his beer. Dashi shrugged.  
"whatever floats your boat." Dashi replied. she managed Shellington on the floor. Peso ventured out, inkling stayed at the bar. Kwazii laughed and managed to get to a seat, ironically right beside Barnacles.  
"having fun?" Barnacles ask.  
"ye bet I am! what 'bout ye?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles made a face at the smell of his breath.  
"oh my! what the hell are you drinking?!" Barnacles exclaimed. Kwazii shrugged.  
"a little of this and a little of that." Kwazii replied. "we should dance!" Kwazii exclaimed.  
"Kwazii, I don't break dance." Barnacles said. "I might actually break something." Barnacles added. before he could say anything else, Kwazii grabbed his hand and drug him to the gay bar next door. "Kwazii! this is a gay bar!" Barnacles exclaimed. Kwazii looked at him with hazey green eye's.  
"yeah so?" Kwazii ask.  
"aren't you afraid to be seen here? your not gay." Barnacles said. Barnacles could still get him to answer questions, so Kwazii couldn't be too drunk.  
"who told ye that? I'm gayer than... gayer than..." Kwazii paused to think. "a gay man!" Kwazii exclaimed. nope, he was gone. Barnacles shook his head.  
"your too drunk to think clearly." Barnacles said. he turned his head and saw Kwazii bringing him a beer.  
"and ye ain't drunk 'nough to have fun Cap! loosen up!" Kwazii laughed. Barnacles sighed, maybe he should loosen up. he took the beer from Kwazii and took a sip. he spit it back out.  
"what did you do to my favorite drink?!" Barnacles exclaimed.  
"taquilla." Kwazii replied with a 'far out' look on his face. for some reason he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the captains. Barnacles stiffened but slowly melted into it and kissed back softly. suddenly Kwazii's eye's widened and he pushed him back with a nervous look. "Captain! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Kwazii exclaimed. the foggy look had been lifted. Kwazii turned but Barnacles grabed his wrist.  
"Kwazii." Barnacles said. Kwazii turned his head and Barnacles pulled him back and into his arms. wrapping his arms around Kwazii's waste he pulled him in for another kiss. Kwazii quickly pulled back.  
"C-Cap, yer drunk. ye-ye don'-" Kwazii tried. Barnacles chuckled and shook his head.  
"Kwazii I was a Polar Bear, takes a lot more then that to get me drunk." Barnacles said. he pulled Kwazii closer. "and I know I 'don't have to do this', but I want to, I've wanted to for a long time. question is, do you want me to?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii looked slightly nervous.  
"yer not gonna regret this tomorrow are ye?" Kwazii ask. Barnacles shook his head and Kwazii sighed with a small smile. "thats all I need to know." Kwazii said and bent down giving him a kiss. after a while they got up and danced a bit, both severly drunk by now, but still able to dance fairly well. Kwazii laughed and grinded himself against Barnacles who, surprized by the action, jumped back. Kwazii laughed and grinded against him against. this time, expecting this, Barnacles growled and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. Kwazii purred and reached behind him wrapping his arms around Barnacles neck. Kwazii moaned softly and grinded against him again.  
"let's take this outside." Barnacles whispered lowly. Kwazii nodded and they left. Kwazii purred.  
"thr-throw me bike in the back." Kwazii said. they put it in the bed of Barnacles truck. Barnacles instantly pulled Kwazii into a kiss and Kwazii wrapped his arms around his neck and Barnacles wrapped his around his waste. Kwazii purred as he was pushed against the door of Barnacles truck. Barnacles smiled into the kiss and lifted Kwazii up. Kwazii smirked and wrapped his legs around Barnacles waste. Barnacles smiled and squeezed his ass. Kwazii yelped and moaned. Barnacles reached for the door handle and moved Kwazii off the door. he opened it and pulled back with a smirk.  
"hop in." Barnacles growled. Kwazii smiled.  
"I can' until ye let me go." Kwazii purred. Barnacles chuckled and put him on the seat. Kwazii crawled over to the other side of the truck and Barnacles hopped intot he drivers seat,  
"we don't want anyone walking over to the truck so let's go to the park." Barnacles said. Kwazii nodded and they drove to the park. "back seat, now." Barnacles ordered. Kwazii smirked and saluted.  
"yes sir." Kwazii purred climbed into the back. Barnacles climbed into the back and on top of Kwazii. Kwazii pulled him down and pressed their lips together. Barnacles started getting Kwazii's shirt off. Kwazii chuckled and sat up.  
"want some help?" Kwazii ask.  
"just take it off." Barnacles said. Kwazii grinned and took it off.  
"yer turn." Kwazii said. Barnacles took his off and pinned Kwazii to the back seat. Kwazii bucked against Barnacles with a whimper. Barnacles began working on unbuckling Kwazii pants, Kwazii moaned. Barnacles pulled both their pants down to their ancles.  
"I didn't know you went Camando." Barnacles smirked. Kwazii's face lit up.  
"boxers are very uncomfotable." Kwazii mumbled. Barnacles grinned.  
"thats cool easier for me." Barnacles grinned pushing inside Kwazii. Kwazii yelped and his head thumped against the backseat.  
"e-easy Cap." Kwazii whimpered.  
"sorry." Barnacles said softly. there was a scream and Barnacles pulled back looking at Kwazii.  
"wh-what? thay wasn' me." Kwazii said. they pulled their pants up quickly and jumped out of the truck. Barnacles ran at a the attacker and Kwazii grabed Barnacles jacket. Kwazii ran to the man who was being attacked. "hi i'm Kwazii, are ye ok?" Kwazii ask putting the jacket over the man. he nodded.  
"I-I'm Phillip. yeah i'm ok." Phillip said softly. "wh-whose that?" Phillip ask.  
"his name is Barnacles he's me boyfriend." Kwazii said. "are ye hurt?" Kwazii ask. he shook his head and gave Kwazii the jacket back."do ye have a way home Phillip?" Kwazii ask. Phillip nodded.  
"b-but that guy stole my keys." Phillip said.  
"Cap! his keys!" Kwazii exclaimed reaaching his hand up. Barnacles punched the guy in the face and pulled the keys out of his pocket. he threw them at Kwazii and he caught them. "here. got a phone I could borrow?" Kwazii ask. Phillip handed him his phone and Kwazii called 911. once the police got their they climbed back into Barnacles truck.  
"it's a good thing we were here huh?" Barnacles ask. Kwazii nodded.  
"now... where were we?" Kwazii ask.  
"I think I remember." Barnacles said tackling him into the backseat


End file.
